


Various Death Note Character One-Shots & Short Stories

by TheDisastrousOne



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisastrousOne/pseuds/TheDisastrousOne
Summary: A collection of One-shots with the Death Note characters. I'm willing to do any pairing of anything you request. So feel free to leave a request in the commentsEnjoy~~~





	1. L X Reader Childish and Hate to Lose

 

**L X Reader Childish and Hate to Lose**

 

      It was February 13th a day, to say you were nervous was an understatement. You had plans this year, plans to give a box of chocolates and sweets to your long standing crush, L. You had known him when you both were younger at Wammy's house. You were one of the smartest children there, up until you were taken away. You were kidnapped by a group of criminals, for a couple years you were stuck living with them, you were constantly trained, and taught new information, you were going to be their tool one day. But their plan was stopped by a group of cops, and investigators. You looked up to them, in you mind they were your heroes. From the day you were saved you continued to advance in knowledge and investigating skills. After becoming one of the top investigators in Japan, you were placed onto the Kira case where you realized L was your childhood friend.

    L was shocked at first when he came to realize you were the (Y/n) he knew as a child. You were loud and blunt as a child, now you were reserved, secretive, but also shy. You were forced to stay quiet and never speak your opinion, you had grown since then, add your small comments in conversions when necessary. L was happy to see you again, he constantly had you at his side even when he was connected to Light.

    It was currently 10 at night and you were working on the last batch of chocolates, having already completed the arrange of sweets from lollipops to macaroons. You were day dreaming of L, twirling a (h/c) lock around your finger as you waited for the oven to beep. You imagined him holding you close to his chest. Your small hands running through his black hair, his ringed eyes-from lack of sleep you hoped to fix- staring into your (e/c) eyes. Your body pressed against his thin yet firm chest. Him looking down at you, nearing his lips towards yours. You imagined what his lips might taste like, probably sugary from all of the sweets he eats, his soft lips pressing against yours. You were harshly snapped out of your day dream by the beeping of the oven, you quickly took the chocolate out and wrapped it up with the other candy. You headed to the bathrooms to take a quick shower before heading to bed. After getting out of the shower, feeling quite refreshed, you walked down the halls to your room. On your way back you heard quiet moans coming from one of the rooms. A room you knew was L's. You blushed immediately thinking he was....pleasuring... himself. You knew there wasn't anyone else in there with him, you would've heard the moans from a female, even so he never brought anyone here before why would he now. Not being able to help yourself you peeking into his room, to find him sitting at his desk, you were scared that he caught you at first but then realized his eyes were closed, earbuds placed into his ears, the bright light of his screen illuminating his face. You thought your assumption was correct until he let out another moan tilting his head back, a fork resting between his lips. Many bowls and plates were stacked next to him something you failed to notice before. Without opening his eyes he picked up a piece of mochi and placed it into his mouth, moaning at the taste. You blushed but smiled lightly, you found the man adorable. You quietly closed the door, continuing the trek to your room.

     The next morning you had awoken happily, you were going to confess to L today. Just thinking about it made you nervous. Knowing he was awake, you decided to do it now rather than siking yourself out later. You grabbed the stack of sweets you had made. You hesitantly knocked on the door, shifting your weight from one foot to another.

   "Come in" A voice you immediately recognized as L's, you blushed his voice was rough as he hadn't used it all through out the night. You opened the door stepping into the room. The bag of sweets was behind your back. He glanced up from his computer waiting for you to speak.

   "Umm, Ryuzaki, I've been here for a while again, I don't know when it happened, but I came to the knowledge that I love you." You looked down to the ground holding out the bag of sweets in front of you, your (h/c) hair was blocking most of your blushing face. You flinched lightly as you heard his chair squeaking as he got up. His rough hands gently taking the sweets from your hands, he guided you to the bed, and firmly pushed you down. He laid next to you cuddling you into his chest refusing to let go, you happily let him. After at least an hour of cuddling you knew you still had to work.

"Ryuzaki, we still have work today."

"I don't care, I want to stay here."

"But you won't achieve anything today,"

"Yes I will, I'll get closer to you."

"You are so stubborn," You giggled, "You never quit."

 **"I am childish and I hate to lose."** You laughed again, remembering him say that the day he introduced himself to the investigators. You happily continued to cuddle into his chest. The rest of the day was spent laying against his chest, him going back and forth between feeding himself, feeding me, and typing on his computer.


	2. My Goddess (Light x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You supported Kira and his ways. You knew Light but what you didn't know was that he was Kira. Either way you liked Light, and that was a problem because he had Misa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I tried to post it last moth but there was an error and I'm hoping it's fixed now. But before that I forgot I had this until I got an email about you guys commenting whoops   
> Anyways enjoy~~~

**Light x Reader My Goddess** **  
**  
You were in the same class as Light. You were very smart, not as smart as Light of course but in the top 10 students. You were doing your own private investigation over Kira. It was fairly simple to gather information, you were an advanced hacker. Your skills combined with high-tech software, it only took patience and quickness to break through the NPA’s data system. You gathered your own information, wanting to know who the person behind ‘Kira’ was.  
         You wouldn’t apprehend whoever it was, that would be no fun. You wanted to help Kira, you hated other humans, you believed criminals must die, and the innocent may live, until they too become corrupted.  
         You were friends with Light, and hanged out with him outside of class on many occasions. During those meet-ups, you learned that he was part of the investigative team along with his father, but you also learned he was dating a model named Misa Amane. You were naturally reserved when meeting new people, but the day you met Misa you were out with Light. She could tell you liked Light, she made it obvious she knew, small glares and smirks when she was clinging onto Light. You were cold to her, Light caught onto that quickly but he didn’t understand why.  
         That behavior continued on for weeks. Light didn’t know what to do. He wants to hang out with you, but he has to hang out with Misa so she will help him. He asked the other members of the task force why the two didn’t like each other and what should he do. Well, all except his father. With their help, he realized that (Y/N) was jealous of Misa, and soon realized you had feeling for him. He realized he had feeling for you not long after. You had both just split up to go your own ways. He went back to the team to help continue the investigation. During a break, Misa had sat next to him leaning into his side. He didn’t care for the approach, he preferred (Y/N)’s joking hits and shoves, and when their arms or hands brushed against each other as they walked next to each other.  
 **~Time Skip brought to you by Grays Stripping~** **  
**You were meeting with Light again. He had messaged you saying to meet him in front of his house. You agreed already being near his neighborhood.  
“Hey smart ass I’m here.” You messaged him. Behind you, you heard someone laughing, you immediately knew it was Light.  
“That’s quite mean (Y/N).” He joked wrapping his arms around you from behind. You blushed, stuttering slightly.  
“W-What the h-hell are you doing?”  
“I’m showing you how much I love you.” He said kissing the nape of your neck.  
“Y-You l-love me?” You were blushing brightly but had a happy smile plastered to your face. Light nodded against your neck humming happily. You whispered a quite ‘I love you’ back.  
“There’s something I must tell you though,” He said letting go of you only to stand in front of you. “I’m Kira,” You were shocked. You had suspicions (you had heard him raging to himself).

“Here touch this you’ll know I’m telling you the truth.” He held out a torn piece of paper. Looking at him you touched the paper with the pads of your fingers.  
“What was the point of that?” You questioned not noticing anything different.  
“So, you could see me.” You jumped at the new voice, you spun around to see a large bony creature with black feathery wings.  
“This is Ryuk, he’s a Shinigami, or god of death. He appeared when I obtained the death note, and you can see him because you touched a part of it.” You jabbed two fingers into Ryuk’s stomach. He laughed, shoving an apple into his mouth. Light gave you a questioning look.  
“I had to make sure he was real,” You said innocently, smiling happily at him. He laughed and kissed your cheek.  
“So, Light what was the point of letting her see me? She can’t use the other death note, Misa is the owner of that one. And if you tell her to release ownership, you’ll lose the Shinigami eyes. But of course, you can have (Y/N) receive the eyes.” Ryuk told Light, you were confused what were these ‘Shinigami eyes’.  
“No that would be pointless. While I rule as God of the new world, she shall be my Goddess ruling beside me.” Light said confidently, wrapping an around your waist from beside you, pulling you tightly to his side.  
“But what about _Misa_?” I asked coldly remembering she was Lights girlfriend.  
“Oh, my dear, she means nothing to me, she has these eyes that allow her to see the names of people and when they die.” He said rubbing your hip with the hand he still had around your waist. The same hand that held you against his hard chest. ‘He probably has a 6 pack from how fit he is-No (Y/N) stop thinking like that we have to figure out what the deal with Misa is’ You scolded yourself, yet rested a hand against Lights chest.  
“Then why can’t I take ownership of the other death note and get these eyes?” You questioned, you didn’t want Misa to be in the way of you two.  
“Because if you do get the eyes, half of your remaining life will be taken away. I refuse to take any risks, I plan to have you by my side for a long while.” Light said, placing light kisses over your eyelids.  
“I know it’s selfish but I don’t want to hide my relationship with you.” You said stubbornly.  
“I’ll tell her I have to “pretend” to be your boyfriend, and if she questions it I’ll just tell her that you’ll be quite useful in the future. And it’s quite true, the goddess and the queen of the new world is very useful.” He explained putting are quotes around pretend, then held you tightly against his chest, kissing the top of your head.  
“Just be careful, **I can’t imagine a world without you Light, it would be quite dark.** ” You said laughing.            
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this one shot, please comment who else you want me to do. And for those of you who didn't understand the very last bold part, while Misa and L were talking in one episode (idk which), Misa said "I can't imagine a world without Light." and L replied "Yes that would be very dark" XD


	3. Apples (Ryuk x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Ryuk for the first time.... accidentally of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a couple days to complete but that's just because I keep getting distracted.  
> Enjoy~~~

**Apples (Ryuk x Reader)**

 

"I'll be right back," light said as he smiled. 'Right back my ass.' You thought to yourself, Light had left ten minutes ago to help his mother with something. While you waited, you sat on his bed bored out of your mind. You decided to snoop around his room to satisfy your curiosity. You set the partly eaten apple you had taken from the kitchen on a napkin on his night table. You checked under his pillows, under the bed, in the closet. You had yet to find anything that would interest you. You sighed in boredom but continued your search. You scanned his shelf, making sure to check if there was anything in between the pages. You came to a case for books, but instead there was magazines inside. You pulled one out and immediately blushed. On the cover was a woman with very little clothing wise. She was posing erotically with her breasts the center of attention. You quickly shoved the magazine back into the case and decided to search somewhere else. You went through all of the drawers on his desk, only to find graded school work, and papers.

    In the last drawer laid a plain note book with the word "Diary" written in Light's neat hand writing. You stared at it, that can't be all he put in that drawer. There has to be more than that. He's smart he wouldn't put a diary in such an easily found place. He would've at least his it in a mess of papers or something.

    You sat there thinking of why he might of put his diary there. 'Unless he was trying to hide something else, and the Diary was just a distraction.' You grinned inspecting the drawer. You searched for a minute finding a hole at the bottom of a desk. You attempted to look through the hole only to see a metal object. You looked across his desk to find something that would fit into the hole. There was Light's laptop, school books, other genres of books he's come to collect, a cup full of pens and pencils, and a few papers from school. I looked through the pens not finding any that I could take apart or any that were already small enough to fit.

    But behind Light's laptop was a ball point pen, the tip and ink chamber were already taken out of the pen. You put the opened end of the ink chamber into the hole and pushed it up. You heard a small scraping noise and looked into the drawer. Inside the dairy had slid to the back and a fake bottom lifted up. You carefully removed the fake bottom and looked under it. There was wires, many wires, all surrounding another note book, this one all black with written that was obviously not Lights. It read Death Note. You stared perplexed what so special about this book. The wires lead to a small igniter, it seemed if someone tried to force the fake bottom off it would start a fire.

   You gently took the Death Note out of the drawer and looked through it. There was hundreds- no thousands of names written in the book. Some of the names looked familiar to you, but more where of people you never heard of. After looking through the book you came upon a name 'Lind L. Tailor'. Unlike the others, which were written neatly in between the lines, this name was sprawled out at an angle tanking up many lined. You then remembered all the names you knew were of criminals that were killed. Killed by Kira. 

   At first you thought Light was collecting names cause he joined his father in finding Kira, then you realized on the book there was rules. And then the notion struck you, _Light was Kira and Kira was Light._ You tried to deny it at first but truthfully you knew it was him. He always seemed to be doing something that he needed to be alone for, on a few occasions noticed him talking to himself -a true sign of madness-, not only that but he always seemed to know who the most recent person to die was, and now the book. 

   You backed up to sit on his bed, the Death Note still gripped in your hands. You weren't afraid- no you knew Light well enough not to be, but you were shocked. Not because he was Kira, but that he never told you. You knew him since he was little and you had always gone to the same school and been in the same class. That grew to you being close friends. The both of you have tried dating, but soon realized you both preferred the other as a friend rather than a romantic interest. But still he knew of your admiration of Kira. 

  'That son of a bitch, I'm gonna chew his ass for this one.' You growled to yourself, putting the Death Note behind you on the bed, so when Light walks in he won't see it. You grabbed your apple and took another bite out of it as you sat on his bed. In that instant he walked into the room, and your frown instantly switched to a smile. 

  "Hey what took so long Light?" You asked smoothly keeping his attention away from his desk.

  "My mom needed help with dinner, which is almost ready by the way." He said sitting next to you on the bed, leaning back and letting his arms hold him up. He had his eyes closed to you took the chance and grabbed the notebook from behind you.

  "So Light, what's a Death Note?" You questioned taking a small bite out of the apple, just enough to look nonchalant while talking to him but small enough to be able to talk. He tried to deny it, but noticed his Death Note in the hand that wasn't holding an apple.

  "How did you find that?" He said nervously, you raised an eyebrow and pointed to his desk, he shook his head an chuckled slightly, even in this situation you always seemed to entertain him. He knew he shouldn't have left you alone in his room, he forgot how smart you were sometimes.

  "With your genius brain you probably already know whats in it." He waited to continue till you nodded at him. "This Death Note, allows me to kill anybody I chose along as I know their name and face. It gives me the power to rid this world of the criminals and dirty cheats of the world. I'm gonna be the new god of this world. And I hate to say this but if you don't agree I'll have to write your name in this book." You smacked him, hard. He gasped his hand flying to his face, as his mouth hanged open. He looked up at you shocked, to see you taking another bite out of your apple.

  "Don't act all surprised, I don't know who put it into your mind that I wouldn't agree, but your an idiot for believing it. And why the hell didn't you tell me?" You questioned him, glaring at him.

  "I was going to tell you I promise, Ryuk even agreed that I should tell you, but someone else said you might not be friends with me if I do so. And I didn't want to lose you." He said with a pleading look he didn't like it when you were mad at him, you were terrifying.

 "You're such and idiot..... Wait not one but two people knew you were Kira before I did? Who's this Ryuk person and why did you tell him before me? And what about this other person?" You said, you were still mad he never told you, and with who early some of those deaths were, he's been doing this for quite some time. As Light was about to speak another voice cut in.

 "He didn't tell me, I already knew, he is the one who holds my notebook after all." A voice sounded behind you. You jumped and turned around, your apple gripped in between your teeth, and your hands limp at your sides. Before you stood a tall boney demon like creature. The things that stood out most about him was his feathery wings, his large grin, and his yellow eyes that seemed to glow. You hesitantly walked towards the creature and poked his ribs.

 "He's not fake," You said as you turned to look at Light. The creatures loud laughter sounded behind you.

**Ryuk's POV**

**'** There was something different about this human.' Ryuk thought, 'She's actually quite hot, and entertaining too." He laughed at your reaction after finding out he was real. Ryuk ignored what Light was saying, Light was telling you about him. But Ryuk was to entranced by you, only listening in enough to pick up your name, (Y/N). You still continued to bite into your apple, and that left Ryuk to stare at you as your lips molded around the apple to take a bite, and how after reach bite a bit of the juice was left on your lips, waiting to be licked off. Ryuk tuned in just in time to hear you talk.

  "He's immortal? Thats awesome." You said continuing to poke Ryuk. He watched you, as you inspected him, poking him to see if he was completely real. He watched you until you went behind him, he didn't know what yu were doing until he felt hand on his back where his wings had receded into his back. Taking a step forward, he made his wings come out so you could look at them. You made a small gasp and stroked his wings.

**Your POV**

 "You know, (Y/N) if your so entranced by him you could take a picture." You looked over to Light shocked, if you two came to a disagreement you could sell him out. He knew the risk of it but nodded anyways. So excitedly you took your phone out of your pocket and backed away so you could get a full picture of him. 'He looks awesome' You thought to yourself as you snapped a another picture of him. You heard Light laughing from his bed but ignored him. Both you and Ryuk were oblivious, but Light wasn't. Even though you two had just met, he could tell Ryuk liked you and you liked Ryuk. 

  You didn't notice but Light looked at Ryuk and motioned his head towards you. In a silent motion telling him to go for it. Ryuk complied and walked till he was in front of you. Ryuk had to bend down to reach you but kissed you, licking the juice off of your lips. Light laughed as you turned bright red. 

   **"Humans are so interesting, and you're even more so."** Ryuk said laughing and pulling you into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed leaved a comment on who you want next. I have fun writing these and writing things you guys suggest.  
> Until next time~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this one shot with L, he's just so cute at times. <3  
> Request are open~~


End file.
